


Deus Zoo

by knightofdei



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Police Procedural, Propaganda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofdei/pseuds/knightofdei
Summary: Judy Hopps is a new detective in a world gone mad. The savage mammals are still a constant threat, years later. Technology has spiraled out to where the city is almost unrecognizable. Together these have caused Judy to be living in a system out of a conspiracy theorist's nightmare. Speaking of which, there's a new one causing trouble that won't go away. Judy's been assigned to track him as she works. The problem is: he only appears on radio, and he's very convincing. Can Judy just continue to keep her spirit crushed and her head down with these distopian messages in her ear?There's a reason she's the best.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This work is going to begin every chapter with a lightly editted transcript of a Lazarus radio broadcast, followed by the events of the story and Judy's reactions to the "news" she's hearing.

"I'll try an remind people that the only way they can get in touch with me, is online interactive streaming, we'll stream you through and try to answer your questions as best we can. But! Don't get your panties in a bunch if you get hung up on. If we detect even the slightest suspicious fluctuation in signal we have to shut you down. The New City Order and their teams of expert hackers could be trying to track us. That's why we have to make a new covert host site for each show and then shut it down as soon as it's done. I'm sitting here, just me and my techie Honey in this sweaty, claustrophobic safehouse, throwing tablets out in the trash left and right, all to bring you this show via satellie. But! I'm good with it. I'm good with it because I understand the realities of living in a slave state. So I will not stop followers! I will not stop, until there is a full scale revolt in progress! You hear what I'm-"

Judy shut off the radio audio stream.  
That was enough Intel gathering and motivation for today, she thought, turning back to get notes. Now to just figure out how to pin that paranoid mammal down.


	2. Swindon in flames

"(singing) Oh, I really like the background music on the Swindon website, yeah no feelings of doom with this soundtrack choice. Seriously, I almost committed suicide before I clicked on the second link. It's like they're inadvertently letting us know: you're all cockroach-worshipping apocalyptic toast if you actually let this technology flourish. Cue the death theme! Who are the marketing geniuses behind this one? Honestly, can you get more creepy than this . . ."

Realizing he's going on a tangent, Judy tuned out Laz as she wandered through her crime scene. Even in the scene, she was thinking about her other investigation of tracking down this subversive radio. Although that was particularly difficult here, this scene was a mess. Even as a veteran it made her a bit sick. Fire damage everywhere, blood splattered across walls and floors, broken glass shattered in multiple places, and at least 25 workers dead. Someone big had done a massive number on these Swindon Enterprises labs.

Well at least the motivation for it all was an easy guess. Not a lot of data collected yet, but the attack was big, and a lot of corporate secrets and R&D was stolen, destroyed, or just leaked tonight. She stepped past a pair of mice tagging a body; they were trying to figure out who was dead, who was missing, and, all too rarely, who needed a medic. She saw a particularly bad section that hadn't been coordoned off yet. Looked like something bigger than a table got thrown through what used to be a window, hard. A soft groaning on the other side of the wall snapped her out of her reflections.

"Someone's alive over here!" She called out, sounding almost a little manic in her excitment of finding a mammal in the scene that wasn't dead. A pair of paramedics, a kudu and an antelope, rushed forward and past her with a stretcher from across the room. Together they carefully moved the rubble and glass where Judy pointed having heard the sound from. Out of the pile emerged a medium mammal, or what was left of one. Judy could hardly believe it was still alive until it groaned again as it was put on the stretcher. As the medics carried it-him off, Judy couldn't help but stare as he went past. She saw a patch of cream-colored fur on his chest that wasn't burned, and it almost put her into shock. This was a fox!

She stopped, pulled into another time by her memories. Nick. Shaking her head a little, Judy snapped back to the present. The past could haunt her later, there was still victims in need, at the Swindon Labs, that she could help.

Still, as she looked around the scene; considered the implications and motives, Laz's words rang true to a completely different context:  
"We've seen this movie before seekers, we know where this will lead. Hit me with Doomsday sonata no. 5. . ."


	3. Collecting evidence

"I want to talk to the mammals who work on the floors of the manufacturing plants of these biotech corps. Listen, I don't blame you. I don't hate you because you work at Isolab or Swinton Enterprises, or wherever the fuck, inc. I know they don't tell you anything. You don't know anything. How are you supposed to know that this uncontrolled technology will be the death of us all? Nobody is asking your opinion on how these augs should be priced. Tilda Swindon is not walking around the plant asking employees whether they should drop the prices so that the poor people of this world can have a fair shot. The LAMB clinic drug pushers aren't asking Joe and Bob in the knob polishing department whether they should find an alternative cure for transplant rejections or just keep pumping Midnicampozyne into these hopeless bastards.

My point is followers, don't stand outside of biotech plants and start stoning the workers. Why? Because they are no different from you. You have been manipulated as much as they have. Let's band together and gun straight for the top: the ILLUMINATI followers, the Council of Five, the Bilderbadgers! THESE are the criminals! Problem is, we gotta _find_ them first."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The attack at Swindon Labs was a massive catastrophy. Bogo was out front, giving a public address in response to the horrible scene, what they were calling the "Swindon Incident" until enough evidence was collected to pass judgment on what happened. Judy was upstairs in her office, right up by Bogo's for when he needed her attention. Something that happened with her far more often than with a ordinary officer, or detective, but Judy had never been ordinary, as much as Bogo's blood pressure may have wished it.

Currently, she sat at her desk, pouring over all the evidence reports filed so far by the forensic teams. They'd swarmed through the scene overnight after the paramedics had declared the area free of wounded mammals. That left just the bodies, there were noone spared. What Judy had seen on the scene was a lot of blood splattered about, a good deal of property damage, and everything seemed to be on fire.

The evidence collected seemed to mostly match that first impression, and paint some new frightening details. With all that destruction and fire, there had been a few mammals that had died from being crushed, or even worse: burning to death, but that was not nearly the entire death toll. Almost every mammal found in the labs had died of gunshot wounds, and remarkably few of them. Judy hadn't even seen any bullet holes in the scene, except a couple leading shots from the executive elevator and by that fox, head of security, Judy had found. Those had clearly been traceable to the assault rifle they'd found near his person, and evidence had confirmed it.

Aside from that, the number of misses embeded in walls and equipment Judy could count on one paw. Clearly these mammals are very good at what they do, and were willing willing to kill mammals without hesitation. It had to have been a team of proffessionals, but they'd left behind their dead. For an operation like this, that seemed extremely sloppy. Even though the bodies had lacked any clear identification, the gear they had on could tell it's own story. Unfortunately, almost all of it was custom, and what wasn't was so standard as to be ubiquitous. Even the mammals themselves were unhelpful. They belonged to a mix of taxonomies, so a single area of recruitment was unlikely. The fur was all immaculately clean, no traces of anything, even what one would expect from a military facility. Even tgeir prints had been removed! All Judy could tell right away was that these mammals were very careful, and _very_ lethal.

The only witnesses they even had were the head of security, a janitor, both in comas and emergency shock trauma, and a scientist who'd been swept up by the paramedics. There had been 1 mammal upright when Judy had left, a Possum that had locked themself in a lounge. He'd seemed shaken, but far more intact than Judy expected after seeing him covered in blood. According to Higgins, he'd been mentally fine and talked about having hidden under a coworker's body when the attackers came through. He should be cleared by the medics by now, Judy decided to go pay him a visit for the full story.

She got up, locking her computer before she left her desk, and walked out her door onto the balcony. Down below, she could hear Bogo had moved on to answering questions.

 

"The mammals were likely assisted by augmentations, and were able to make their own entry to suprise everyone inside. However, we are pursuing every possible means of entry until evidence and our detectives can confirm or deny any suspicions. Next question."

"How can we sleep safe at night with these sorts of dangerous augmented mammals out on the streets?"

Judy just walked over to the rear exit, checking out with Manley at the desk. She knew how the public would react. Mammals are always looking for reasons to fear each other. She just had to figure out which ones were violent so they could be brought to justice.

Out on the streets, the mammals all seemed subdued. Prey were giving the few preds out on the street a wide berth, and the augmented stares, either in envy or disgust, the preds all had their heads down, and the augmented all seemed to own their own bubble. The preds through intimidation, and the prey through afluence. Very few could afford the expensive technology, even here in downtown.

Judy simply let the grime of the city wash past her as she set off towards Zootopia general. The streets may almost shine, but to her experienced eye she saw the dirt, still hiding in the corners, or unseen in plain sight. She walked with the purposeful stride the city had taught her down the sidewalk, carefully going around the paths of large mammals to avoid an accident, while simply willing smaller mammals out of her way with a purposed stare that bordered on a glare.

She made it to the Hospital without incident, and walked up to the front desk. To the Ibex behind the counter, she flashed her detective's badge and told her she needed to speak to Arthur Poskins for a little bit. She was directed to his room. With a "thank you," she walked past and ignored the Coyote also at the desk as he wished her good luck.

At Poskin's room, Judy knocked, then entered saying,

 

"Hello, Poskins? I'm detective Hopps, I wanted to make sure you're alright."

She began, trying to keep him at ease for the questioning. As she got a good look at him, she saw the Opossum laying out on the bed, watching the news, covering the attack. He looked completely healthy, Judy was glad, but she was also worried he still might be on edge thinking about when he was in those labs last night. Hopefully he could answer some questions to get a few leads on the case.

He turned down the TV and turned to face her.

 

"Oh good! I'm feeling fine, I don't know why they've even got me in here!" He exclaimed.

Judy mentally relaxed, he was clearly healthy. _He should be a useful witn-_

"Could you tell me what happened last night?"


End file.
